The Destiny of Dawnclan
by King Sabre Tooth
Summary: The Thundering Cinders will make the age of the Clans rise or fall against the darkest of Night


**Prologue**

An agonized yowl echoed across the moonlit clearing. Between a group of thick gorse bushes, a white cat struggled to wake from a terrifying dream.

"Rosetail!" he wailed, his claws gouging long marks into the ground. Then, his eyes snapped open. Shaking with relief, the tom panted, trying to clear the terrible images from his mind. Yet, how could he ever forget?

"Why...?" he mewed breathlessly. Rosetail had been his sister. Many moons ago, he had a dream, warning him to leave the Twolegplace he had lived in since kithood. Mockingly, he openly scoffed to his sister, and forgot about it entirely. That was when…

"No". He wouldn't think about it. He had driven his sister to her death. The screech of the monster closing in for the kill, his sisters panicked squeal, and her dying gasp. Every moment in his dream had seemed so real. He wished desperately he could escape this fate. Every heartbeat, every sunrise, it was scorched into his memory like a scar.

He thought of the rogue cats who had attacked, how he had ran across the Thunderpath first, safely, leaving her utterly alone. Fearful that he would be killed. Right now, he felt like he would die nine times over, just to see her safely on his side of the thunderpath in his dream.

He sighed, getting to his feet. Padding out of his den, he turned and gazed at Silverpelt. Barely a star in sight, the sky was swathed in starlight. He turned his face away, and carried on.

Soon, he was at the river. Lapping from the ice cool water, he heard a noise. Water dripping from his white muzzle, he raised his head curiously.

And stared in shock.

A pretty cream tabby, with very pink ears and nose sat calmly near him, licking her paw once or twice. She padded up, and rubbed her head against her brother's frozen face.

"Snow? Oh, Snowflake, Starclan have sent me here" she purred "I am glad to see you again."

Snowflake paused, his amber eye raised in amazement. Out of his blue eye, he saw a pure white aura billowing out of her, illuminating her. The utter pureness assured him; she was his sister, but she was dead.

"I've…missed you. I'm sorry for your death, it was my entire fault" he mewed quietly.

His sister covered his mouth with her tail tip softly, and replied "Do not grieve brother… you have been entrusted with a wonderful secret – "she broke off as a second, black cat appeared behind her.

Snowflake bristled his fur and snarled "Who are you? Get away from here!"

His sister looked at him and shook her head.

"It's Jaytail. He's from Starclan, another part. From Dawnclan" she added meaningfully. Snowflake flinched. Dawnclan had cared for him, after he had been badly hurt by Blizzardstar, the so called 'angry white cat' whose den he poked his nose into. He had collapsed in the camp, and had made friend there. He had been invited to stay, but he knew Rosetail would be waiting for him at home. A long while ago. But not as long as he had been grieving, it seemed. Rosetail sighed and licked her brother's cheek, sensing his sadness.

"Jaytail, carry on." She said calmly. The male nodded approvingly.

"The thundering cinders," He rasped. "Will bring the Dawn and the moon closer and closer, to face the rising enemy..."Jaytail turned and disappeared into mist.

"What? Thundering cinders..? Dawn and moon? Rising enemy?" he spat in confusion.

His sister growled in annoyance.

"You stupid furball_. Thunderkit_. He is the son of a _Moonclan_ queen, _Cinderkit_ to Blazestreak. You remember her?" she asked.

He paused and slowly nodded, as if he wasn't sure.

"Thunderkit will one day find out about his heritage, but will not leave Cinderkit. The Moonclan queen will make sure her clan aids Dawnclan in any way. The rising enemy is… well, you figure it out" she predicted seriously.

Snowflake nodded again, then mewed "What has this got to do with me again?" he didn't see how. He wasn't in Dawnclan. He was a loner. Forever.

Or am I? He thought. He had liked it there, and made friends, but –

A sharp voice cut through his thoughts.

"Oh Snow…you are an amazing cat, don't you realize. Starclan chose you to help other cats, Bluepelt, Peacecloud. Now they are gone, you must help those who also have gifts; Jaykit. Flarepelt's kit. She's the daughter of Goldtail, _your friend_. He might use his gifts for the worst. Make him use them for the best" she explained. Sadly she turned away.

"I must go. Goodbye brother, I hope to see you again" she murmured.

Snowflake. He gazed at her in horror.

"Stay" he yowled, but as he spoke, she disappeared in a cloud of mist.

"Rosetail… I will not fail you!" he mewed determinedly. With that, he ran down the river, away from the cat he had been. Filled with starlight, he headed up the river, towards Dawnclan.

**Prelude**

Warm sunshine shone down through the shafts of mangrove branches. Below, basking in the warmth contently, a ginger she lay half closed her eyes in bliss.

She had given birth to six kits. Beautiful, everyone. Hers, and Thistlefoot's, her wondrous mate. They had named each tiny kit immediately, and the little eons were already in trouble.

Recently, there had been three kittings. Blazestreak's, Moonflight's and Flarepelts kits, plus Thunderkit, who Blazestreak took in. Thunderkit's real mother was a Moonclan queen, whose clan did not have any milk to feed him. Looking down at her kits, she realised it must have broken her heart. But the queen had begged for Thunderkit's parentage to remain a secret. Yawning, she stretched and padded out. Loud yowls came from the nursery, where the nine kits played roughly. It seemed like never before had there been so many kits in Dawnclan. At least, it never used to be this noisy she thought jokingly.

Settling down outside, she lay her head on her paws, but kept her ears alert and pricked. Only a few days ago, Cinderkit and Redkit broke into the med cat den and ate herbs, which made them sleepy and have bellyaches.

"Flarepelt!"

She turned and saw Thistlefoot padding up. Remembering his reaction to finding out she was having kits had been funny, and she couldn't help purring in amusement.

"Thistlefoot."

She licked her mate's cheek, and smiled.

"Come to see the kits?" she asked, watching them tussle. Thistlefoot nodded, and padded in, and was pounced on by all six of his kits. Jaykit wandered up to her and meowed "Mum, when we can be apprentices? Dawnstar just said soon" Flarepelt paused. Dawnstar was on the other side of the clearing. _Weird…_she thought, staring hard at her kit, who had padded away.

**Chapter 1**

Moons had passed, and many things had happened. All the kits were apprentices, and were replaced by new ones. Dappleheart's kits with Ashstrike were named Falconkit and Sorrelkit. Not only that... Ivysong's kits with Ashstrike were called Ratkit and Dawnkit. Ashstrike had left his first mate safe in the nursery and taken another mate in secret. Since joining Twilightclan, then coming back, Ashstrike had taken her back, but the relationship they had once had was gone. His Deathclan start in life haunted his paw steps, and he still had traits from that time.

Jaypaw gazed over the clan. What had happened to it? Willowleaf had been 'killed' by a monster travelling from Moonfalls back home. Redblaze padded out from the med cat den, her apprentice Birdpaw. Jaypaw twitched his ears, probing into her deep memories. She was Birdflight, the deceased old med cat. He watched the rest of the apprentices. They got on well enough, but Jaypaw knew them better than they knew themselves.

Ashstrike shouldered past the apprentice, ignoring the glare Jaypaw shot at him. Then Jaypaw noticed long scratches on his side, fresh and new. Confused, he padded away. No patrols had been attacked, and no fights had been reported. How did he get hurt? So deep in thought, he collided straight into Rainflare who had been resting peacefully. She jumped up with a hiss, and then her fur lay flat. She smiled and mewed "What's up?" Jaypaw paused, but couldn't find words to explain the worries in his head. Unlike himself, he could feel happiness coming out of her in waves. He read her thoughts, and felt the same name go through her mind again and again. _Sootclaw…Sootclaw…Sootclaw!_ He grinned, happy for the she-cat's cheerfulness, which had taken his mind off his worries for a moment. He dipped his head and bounded away, and then they returned.

He saw a huge fray in the nursery. Sorrelkit, who was very sore about being changed back into a 'kit after being a 'paw in Twilightclan, probably started it. There weren't enough mentors, especially since Jaypaw's mother, Flarepelt had had six kits, as well as Moonfligths and Blazestreaks. Blazestreaks were all warriors, except for the one she took in, Thunderpaw. Jaypaw was the only one his age who knew. He simply read Blazestreaks mind and stumbled upon it. He found out many things that way. Leafkit yowled in pain as Sorrelkit slashed at her, claws unsheathed. Ratkit clung onto Sorrelkit's tail, growling playfully, not realising that Sorrelkit meant every swipe. Ivysong was staring proudly at her kit, while Dappleheart screeched and tore her daughter away. Falconkit bounded up with Dewkit at her side, and helped Leafkit up. Ashstrike watched them with unfeeling eyes, then turned and padded out of camp.

By the entrance, Wolfpaw stormed in, her fur bristling with frustration. _Stupid fish! _ She thought angrily, disappearing into the apprentice den. Thunderpaw padded up to Cinderbreeze, a recently made warrior and mentor. They exchanged worried mews, and then padded to Dawnstar's den together.

Icepaw, Goldenpaw, Sunpaw, Leafpaw and Firepaw padded away with their mentors to go for an assessment. Jaypaw still had weak lungs and was confined to camp, after falling into the water. He didn't remember much about it, and didn't want too. He suddenly yowled loudly as a vision blacked out his eyes.

_A black cat was standing upon a Rock-hill, his eerie eyes flashing in the thundering rain. A second cat padded up the Rock-hill, until she was standing beside him. Evil glowed in her eyes as she looked down at a dying cat below her. The cat wailed for help once, twice, and then was silent. Jaypaw edged nearer and realized with a jolt of sickening horror he knew the cat that stood there. Older, but he knew her well. He screwed his eyes shut, hardly daring to believe it. Then opened them again._

She was right near him. He screamed loudly and backed away, his fur bristling with panic. His scents flooded back, and he realized he was back in camp. She looked confused and licked her chest fur, recently scratched, embarrassed.

"What?" she mewed cautiously.

"Nothing! Just a nightmare…Sorrelkit."

**Chapter 2**

Firepaw awoke with a start. She jumped to her paws, and shook her pelt. In front of her, the dark hollow was waiting. She bounded forward and called out for an opponent.

"Thunderstrike? Sootclaw? Sorrelpaw?" she paused, then considered Sorrelpaw._ She never comes here anymore. It's like she goes somewhere else in her sleep. Not Starclan, and not a normal dream. She must be training somewhere else. I'll have to ask Falcon if there's any other place her- yowl!_

Sootclaw jumped off her and laughed. They both recited "A good warrior must always be prepared.

"It was one of Falcon's phrases. Firepaw sat back and meowed "Good move. You knocked me off my paws, and then pinned me down as I fell. Quick."

Sootclaw nodded modestly. "I heard you call. Thunderstrike's practising with Ratkit. He'll be an apprentice soon."

Firepaw sighed and muttered angrily "I should be a warrior soon. If it weren't for this place, I'd know nothing." She hesitated, then added "Do you miss being a mentor? To Goldenfur?" the older apprentice had been made a warrior only a couple of sunrises before, with his sister, Iceblossom.

Sootclaw shrugged then pricked his ears as a distant yowl echoed in the shadowy forest.

"Lionfur probably stood on a thorn again" she joked as she ran with Sootclaw to the source of the noise. They slowed to a walk together and padded into a shadowy clearing. Falcon was standing atop Rock-pile, and yowling loudly "…am assured of your loyalty? Recently, one of you has truly proven her loyalty to the dark hollow. Sorrelpaw is training – with the new leader of Deathclan."

Silence.

"WHAT? Deathclan is no more! It was destroyed by Dawnclan and Twilightclan!" Ratkit hissed. Falcon paused angrily, but gazed down at her grandkit fondly.

"It was, Ratkit. But not anymore. It will rise again once more, as the strongest clan. It has only started, but with you, it will be avenged." She waited again as the cats below her erupted into mutters.

"_Who's_ the leader?"

"Do we have to leave our_ clans_?"

"Why does Sorrelpaw get to train with _a leader?_"

"Deathclan?"

Falcon closed her eyes, and then opened them, as if blinded.

"Dawn is almost upon you. Wake up, and tell no one about what you have been told."

She disappeared into the undergrowth, as the cats around her chanted

"_Dark Hollow! Dark Hollow! Dark Hollow!"_

Firepaw woke up with a start, the light of dawn flooding though the entrance of the den. She stretched, and then jumped up, eager to go hunting. Thunderstrike had trained her to hunt a half moon ago. Hard, when there wasn't any prey in the dark hollow. She nudged Thunderpaw with one foot as she padded out. He grunted and rolled over. Near him, Leafpaw was curled up, a small smile on her face. Wolfpaw was already gone, with Falconpaw. Sunpaw was sharing some fish with Dewkit, chatting cheerfully with her. They must have already gone out hunting. Firepaw padded into camp, noticing that the Dawn patrol and hunting patrols had just gone. Dawnstar was outside her den, sharing tongues with Goldtail. He glanced at the apprentice den and meowed something to her. Dawnstar nodded, looked strained and worried. Firepaw frowned and crashed into Sorrelpaw.

"Watch out- oh, Sorrelpaw, what happened?" she gasped. Long scratches were etched on her pelt. She looked tired, but determined. Firepaw lowered her voice.

"You were training with the Deathclan leader. When you were awake! Where do you train?" she quizzed. Sorrelpaw shrugged and licked her bloody tortoiseshell fur and mewed loudly and pointedly "A fox attacked me. I fought it off, then ran". Firepaw frowned, until she realised Flarepelt had padded up to them.

"Firepaw, your siblings, and Thunderpaw, are having an assessment. Sorrelpaw, you should get those wounds seen too! So you fought a fox of, all by yourself? You must be brave!" she praised. Firepaw rushed into the apprentice den and quickly informed her brothers and sisters, and Thunderpaw. They all came padding out, and Goldtail padded to meet them. Your mentors will be watching you. Try and get a fish, a bird, mice or vole, and a squirrel or rabbit. Each. You have all day." He instructed to the apprentices. "Now, go!" the apprentices tore off together, heading for the river and the forest. Firepaw looked around at the camp, and for the first time since being in the Dark Hollow earlier, she remembered about Deathclan.

**Chapter 3**

"_Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Thunderpaw, Sunpaw, Leafpaw, Firepaw, Jaypaw, Wolfpaw from now on, you will be known as Thunderstripe, Sunfoot, Leafcloud, Firefeather, Jayheart and Wolfstorm. Dawnclan welcomes you all as full warriors." Dawnstar finished speaking, and then gazed down upon Sorrelpaw. Her gaze was cold, and as Sorrelpaw stepped forward, the rest of the clan closed in around her._

"_Kill the Deathclan cat."_

_They pounced._

Sorrelpaw awoke with a jump. Ever since the ceremony, she had been feeling nervous and guilty. Then again, determined and pleased, mostly because her stupid clan hadn't found out about it yet. She shook her head and yawned loudly. With her apprentice duties and fight training, she was exhausted. She struggled to her feet wobbly. _I hope I passed my assessment_ she worried. She padded out and bumped into Adderstrike. He was staring sadly across the clearing. Sorrelpaw followed his gaze, and saw her father and mother, for once, happily sharing tongues together. Sorrelpaw clawed the ground, and stalked away. She hated her father. For what he did, all cats should. But they just acted like normal.

As she walked toward the entrance, she saw Sandfur's kits, newborn, fall out of the nursery in a playfight. Leafkit, almost six moons, padded out then retreated back in with flattened ears as she saw Sorrelpaw. Smirking, she padded away. Rainflare was resting in the sun beside her mate, Sootclaw. She blinked sleepily at Sorrelpaw as she passed. Sorrelpaw gave her a brisk nod and quickened her pace. Suddenly something pounced on her. She whipped around and saw Ratpaw attacking her tail, with Dawnpaw behind him, chuckling in amusement. She hissed and swiped at them. They had been made apprentices only half a moon later that she had. They were both excellent fighters and hunters, and passed all their first assessment with flying colours.

It's not fair! She thought, just as Danwstar called the summons for a clan meeting. Sorrelpaw turned, her mood darkened. Dewpaw padded up. Typical. A loner's daughter was the best apprentice in the clan. She had fought off a fox trying to break into the nursery, and flushed out a warren of rabbits into Dawnclan warrior's claws. Although she was young, she had passed her assessment. A few more and she would be a warrior.

For the second time in two moons, Dawnstar performed the warrior ceremony. Excitement began to build up inside her, and she eagerly did her bit when it was needed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Falconpaw and Sorrelpaw, from now on, you will be known as Falconswoop and Sorrelclaw. Dawnclan welcomes you all as full warriors." The clan cheered, and Sorrelclaw felt light-headed with happiness.

A while later, Sorrelclaw rushed out of the territory, towards the Twolegplace. Waiting for her was Night. She bowed her head to him, and meowed "I'm a warrior now! My name's Sorrelclaw. You're not a mentor anymore!" she expected praise, but he only laughed at her. "I am still your mentor. You are still a Deathclan apprentice. To be a Deathclan warrior, you must KILL a cat."

Sorrelpaw stood shocked.

"No!" she cried, angry and horrified. He sighed and padded around her in a circle. His tail rested on front paws and he curled himself around her so his head level with her ear. He murmured softly to her "but you are such a fine fighter. Maybe even, a good …deputy. Just choose a cat and kill it. I don't mind which one. He padded away from her and swept his tail under her chin.

She weakened and mewed feebly "I will".

"Don't fail me."

**Chapter 4**

Ratpaw awoke in the Dark Hollow. He paused, thinking of what had happened earlier. Leafkit had told him she liked him, and smiled. So childish. Not at all like her. He had laughed in her face, and told her he'd rather love a badger. She had run away, but he had just laughed again. Ratpaw blinked through the darkness. He could hear distance yowls as fighting training began. But he didn't go towards it. Instead, he stood under a towering oak, and waited. Sure enough, Sorrelclaw came running up. He dipped his head to her and mewed "Sorrelclaw." She nodded, and sat down. "I need some help. To be a Deathclan warrior… I have to kill a cat." She ignored Ratpaw as he flinched.

"Don't worry. I just need you to lure a warrior to the border, and I'll do the rest." She paused, and flicked her tail at him "Well?" her tone was icy. He paused, then nodded. "Alright then. Just wait by the border till you sell my scent and another cat." Sorrelclaw purred and rubbed heads with Ratpaw. She drew away, and then muttered "I must go." She darted away from him and vanished into the undergrowth.

Ratpaw ran along, towards the border. He had rolled in the Sunclan scent marks, and lingered near a patrol, then ran. He could hear a warrior pursuing him through the thick undergrowth. Flattening his ears and crouching lower, he sped up and leapt into the safety of a tree. Below him, he saw the black cat slow down and hiss in frustration, then look up in confusion.

"Ratpaw? What are you doing he-!" he began, but a tortoiseshell leaped from the bushes. Fastening her teeth cleanly in his neck, he struggled, his eyes wide with horror, and bewilderment. Sorrelclaw grimly held on, while he made half- hearted blows at her, so weak they wouldn't even hurt a kit. He finally became still and Sorrelclaw jumped backwards, spitting blood out of her mouth and licking her pelt. Ratpaw gazed down at her worriedly. Inside, he felt horrible._ I just killed a warrior!_ His thoughts wailed. _He had a mate and kits! _ Then he noticed Sorrelclaw. She flicked blood from her long, black claws and gazed at Nightblaze's body with a cold triumph. She looked almost pleasantly surprised.

"I expected to feel guilty" she drawled softly, "But I don't." she straightened herself up and hissed powerfully "I feel like I can kill a clan of enemies now." Her eyes glittered, and even as she stood there, there was no doubt she was meant for this. Ratpaw took in her gaze, and bowed his head "Sorrelclaw" he breathed. He leapt down from the tree, and her voice became mock sombre. "Oh no. What happened here? Looks like the Sunclan warrior killed him. Let's get him back to camp."

Whne they got back, they heard the screams and yowls of horror and panic fill the air. Birdpaw rushed up and sniffed at Nightblaze, but it was too late. Miserable, she swayed, held up only by Jayheart. He licked her head worriedly and gazed around the clearing, where all the cats were turning to friends and mates, as if they could see the truth in other's eyes. Laying him down in the clearing, Ratpaw mewed "We just went out hunting, when we found him." He lowered his head as if in grieve. He had never known the warrior well, and so didn't feel much grief. Unlike himself, he saw Blazestreak bounding forwards until she was sobbing on her dead mate's fur. Ratpaw smiled secretly, feeling excited. Such power! This must be what Sorrelclaw felt like, he thought. He turned to tell her, but she was disappearing into the entrance. She glanced back, and flicked her tail.

Follow me, she mouthed. He hurried over to her, and within seconds they were swallowed up by bushes.

They kept going until they arrived in a dark, gloomy alley. Water dripped and things scurried in the darkness. Suddenly, a scent wreathed around them, smelling of death, and dark places. Sorrelclaw stepped forwards eagerly, and met a Red eyed gaze.

"It is done" she hissed, her eyes narrowed with cruel delight.

**Chapter 5**

Birdpaw padded through the forest warily. Ever since Nightblaze's death, the clan was tight with tension. Only this morning, Redblaze had offered a couple of warriors to escort her to get herbs. Birdpaw declined, but when _Jayheart _offered, she accepted. Being a medicine cat, she understood that she couldn't have kits or a mate. _But even if I took a mate, _she reasoned with herself_, I wouldn't have kits. I'd stay focused on being the best med cat ever_. But she had feelings, and loved him. He was so quiet and unique from others. And… he seemed to understand everything. Almost as if he could read her thoughts. She shook her head to clear it, and say Jayheart staring at her, his eyes blank. She nudged him and meowed "We need marigold. And goldenrod. Goldenrod is tall, with yellow flowers, and marigold is a bright gold or yellow flower, near ground level. Let's look over there –"she stopped suddenly, staring in shock. She hadn't noticed how close they were to the Twolegplace, but her eyes were glued to a dappled brown queen, who was chasing four small kits playfully. Her eyes gleamed, forest green, and Birdpaw's brain was filled with memories.

_A young dapple brown she –cat learning herbs, beside her, mixing a poultice, hoping she had done it right. She looked up with forest green eyes, waiting for judgement. A satisfaction of being a mentor welled up inside her._

_The same cat looked on solemnly as Birdflight introduced her to the art of med cat. She looked down and meowed something, and Birdflight consoled her, and then sent her to deliver herbs._

_The cat placed precious catmint down, purring at her mentors praise._

_The cat cried with not saving someone. Her own feelings of guilt and horror washed over her. Birdpaw suddenly realised this one she could see and hear more clearly._

_"Why didn't I warn Jaytail!" she mewed, her eyes desperate._

"_You couldn't have warned him... it was too fast and he didn't know he would..." Dapplepaw trailed off, her eyes dull with agony. She closed her eyes, then breathed a sigh of regret and turned away. "I know...It'll just take some time to get used to for me...Thistlepaw isn't handling it so well". Birdflight "It wouldn't have been possible to warn him, it was too fast. Then she added quietly to Dapplepaw, "No one could have had a better kit. I'm sure he's very proud of you, and he will always be there to watch over you in StarClan."_

_Birdflight sighed as both cat's left the den, "What have we done to have one cat dead and another in SunClan?_

Birdpaw backed away into Jayheart, shaking her head.

"Who-...Who is that cat?" she gasped. Jayheart was staring at her incredulously "Birdflight!" he yowled. "You're Birdflight! You mentored Willowleaf! I saw you mentoring her in your memories- he stopped, realising he just gave away the secret to his power. Birdpaw stared back at him, understanding dawning.

"I am Birdflight… and that cat is Willowleaf!" her voice became hurt and angry "Why is she not a medicine cat? Did she forget everything I taught her?" Jayheart laid his tail on her shoulders.

"Look how happy she is. She has kits, and mate. Everything she wants." He lowered his voice and whispered lovingly into her here "Everything we want." Birdpaw jumped away and hissed "You read my thoughts! Stay out of my head!" she stalked away, but he caught up with her and blocked her path. "I love you too. But I know nothing can happen. You will always be a med cat. I respect that. But I still love you" he purred. For a second she was silent, then gave in and rubbed her head against his, while he licked her cheeks. "I still love you. But… we have to act like friends around each other, nothing more" She sighed and added wearily "One day you'll want to settle down and have kits, and you can't with me. You'll love another." She closed her eyes in sadness, but heard his gentle mew in her ear: "I will never love another." She opened her blue eyes and saw the truth in his. Smiling, she twined their tails together, and padded away beside him. Unknown to them, Willow watched them go, her heart torn and confused.

"Birdflight?"

**Chapter 6**

Sorrelclaw tramped across the clearing, her head down and fur warily bristled, like everyone else. It was all a hoax. Inside, she felt triumphant. She was a deputy. She looked across the clearing at all the cats. I'm so much better than them, she smirked inwardly. She spotted Sootclaw padding out on patrol with Jayheart and Moonflight, so decided to join them. As she weaved through a tangle of gorse, she saw a badger lumbering hungrily towards Moonflight. Sorrelclaw was about to call out a warning when she remembered what she had been told by Night earlier.

"_Kill as many cats as you can. Prove to me you can be a worthy deputy. After all, I only let you be one because of lack of cats. "_

Sorrelclaw crouched down, and saw Moonflight appear out of nowhere, shoving Jayheart aside. She turned to the badger, which swiped towards her. She screeched and fell to the ground. Furious, Sorrelclaw leapt up, but Moonflight looked dead. Jayheart pounced on the badger, swiping at it with flashing claws. Sootclaw also helped, and Sorrelclaw couldn't help but admire him. He faced the beast fearlessly, and stared into its tiny mean eyes; A stare which might have made even Night run away. One swipe was all it took. Held captive in the green eyed gaze, Sootclaw slashed, the air ripping where his claws met it. Suddenly the best threw Jayheart off, and stumbled away, bleeding deeply from its neck… and Sootclaw was flicking blood from his claws.

Jayheart congratulated him, and then turned to Moonflight. He bent over her and lifted his head. "She's alive. Just" he picked her up and dragged her back to camp. Sorrelclaw snarled quietly, so they couldn't hear_. I'm useless! I can't even kill right. Stupid Moonflight. Stupid Badger! _She thought angrily. _I have to kill some cat._ She decided instead of using her claws this time, she would use her mind. She left Sootclaw to go hunting by the cliffs, and hurried to the sky tree. It was huge, not in height, but in width. Long branches and roots came from it. Sorrelclaw settled herself beside a root bigger than she was. And she began to plan.

A while later she got back to camp, ready. She crept into the med cat den, checking carefully that the two med cats were gone. She glanced around, and saw Moonflight sleeping fitfully. Sorrelclaw crept nearer, and dropped a couple of berries onto the ground near her.

"Redblaze? Is that you?"

Sorrelclaw jumped out of her fur, and turned. Moonflight stared deliriously right through her. This gave her an idea.

"Yes. How are you?" she asked, her voice muffled, as she spoke through her tail. Moonflight groaned and nodded in answer. She doesn't understand me!

"Eat these" she mewed, nudging the lethal berries over to Moonflight. Moonflight grunted as she lapped at them weakly. Within seconds she started to cough and spasm, frothing at the mouth and kick wildly. Then she became still Sorrelclaw backed away, then scampered from the den. _Two cats and no guilt! No shame! _She thought in amazement. _I don't care._

She stopped as Ratpaw approached her.

"I need to speak to you. Alone" he mewed. Sorrelclaw was about to refuse, when she saw Ratpaw's serious eyes. Sorrelclaw rolled her eyes, but followed his to the edge of camp. Settling down on the leafy ferns, she turned to him.

"What?" she said bored. He scuffed the ground with his paws and admitted "Sorrelclaw…I really like you. I know that you should be the best cat you can be, but… I love you." He looked up at her, waiting for her reaction.

Sorrelclaw considered Ratpaw. She hadn't loved for a while now, and didn't think she would again. But she needed his help to bring down Dawnclan. If she rejected him, he might even reveal her true identity. Reluctantly, she smiled at him and mock purred "Oh, Ratpaw. I do too!"

She rubbed heads with him, just managing to keep her claws in. Rolling her eyes, she turned to go to the warriors den, him padding joyfully behind her. She gave a real half smile, amused as he hopped along behind her. _Well…I guess he's not that bad,_ she thought, chuckling slightly.

**Chapter 7**

Icebird pounced on a sparrow. Burying it, he suddenly saw Sorrelclaw weaving through the ferns some distance away. Eager to practice his stalking, he crouched down, and stealthily hurried after her. Occasionally, she turned around, glancing behind her, but Icebird kept himself hidden. To his growing unease, she reached the border to the Twolegplace, and crossed it. He lost sight of her as she broke into a run. _She must have been training he thought_, as he puffed and panted. He stopped in front of a twoleg alley, where the sound of Sorrelclaw's voice drifted to him. He turned and spied on her. Ratpaw sat in beside her, while she taught him something.

"Swipe your claws like this. Aim for the neck; it'll put the other cat down for good!" she hissed, her eyes cruelly gleaming. Icebird gasped. _She's teaching him death blows!_ Icebird turned and crashed through undergrowth, hurrying away. I must tell the clan! He thought.

Sorrelclaw sniffed, and pricked her ears towards the noise. Suddenly she saw a flash of white fur. "Icebird!" she snarled. She crouched, wriggled her haunches, and set off after him.

Icebird heard her behind him, and he swerved and curved desperately. Suddenly she pounced, digging thorn sharp claws into his shoulders. He rolled over, squashing her, but she wriggled away and batted hi back with unsheathe back paws. Her front paws slashed at his head. Icebird yowled and tried to drag himself away, but she pinned him down, giving him a deep, long gash in his side. He gasped in pain and agony. Sorrelclaw stepped off him.

"Well, well, well. Icebird. I'm happy to kill you. I killed Nightblaze. He didn't see me coming either. And Moonflight" she gave a cruel laugh "She was too muddled to see it was me who was feeding her deathberries. I'm the deputy of Deathclan. I'm going to destroy Dawnclan". Icebird went limp, then tried to run, staggering. Sorrelclaw pounced on him and slashed his neck "Goodbye." She hissed, then stalked away.

Icebird coughed as blood dripped from his neck. Weakly, and shocked about what he had found out, he desperately sniffed the air. Falconswoop! He looked up and let out a caterwauling yowl. Falconswoop appeared, frowning, and stopped in horror as she spotted him. Rushing to his side, she crouched down and gasped. He croaked feebly "Falconpaw…I'm glad you found me. There's something you have to know" he coughed, and she shushed him, her eyes wild with panic. Almost calmly, he croaked on "Sorrelclaw. She's evil! She killed Nightblaze and Moonflight… and did this to me! Stop her, because she'll destroy everything!" he stopped speaking, as a wave of black threatened to wash over his eyes. Falconswoop stroked his shuddering bod with her tail and whispered "Don't try and talk". Icebird coughed again, and then quietly added "I love you, Falconswoop." Falconswoop froze beside him, the comforted him softly, mewing "I do too, Icebird." She licked his face softly, and he took a last feeble breath in her arms. He lay still. Falconswoop stood up, her eyes wide with astonishment. She took a step back, and made a split second decision. _Her sister might be being forced to do this. I'll keep it a secret, for now at least,_ she thought. As she seized Icebird's scruff, she added silently_, but only because you're my sister._

**Chapter 8**

Flarepelt stretched awkwardly, the weight of unborn kits in her belly. And under the burden of what she knew. She looked across camp, her eyes sad. Falconswoop was padding out to go hunting, and Thistlefoot was taking a patrol out. Thistlefoot, her mate, her sweet, kind and safe mate. She loved him, but it was an unexciting ordinary love. _Why doesn't he inspire the same love as he used to? Or __**he**__ did?_ She thought. She stood up and to her horror, felt the old pain of a first contraction rip through her. She gasped, but straightened up. After the first one, she stumbled over to the med cat clearing, then stopped as she heard cats talking inside. Flarepelt dived into the shelter of a branch, and watched in interest as Jayheart, her son, came padding out, happiness radiating from him, his tail high and his step light. She crept into the den, immediately seeing Birdpaw staring after him smiling. She jumped when she saw Flarepelt, and watched in horror as another contraction ripped through Flarepelt.

"Go get Willowle-Redblaze!" she mewed, correcting herself. Birdpaw scampered away in panic. Flarepelt let out a deep sigh. _I need her to be here. She has to deliver these kits!_ She thought desperately. She yowled as another contraction, much stronger than the others, tore through her body. _Willowleaf, help me!_ She screamed in her head. She panicked as she remembered what had happened with the first birth. Six kits, all delivered too early. Dear Spottedkit, the youngest, had died of greencough soon after her birth. _Willowleaf…_ she thought once more. She struggled to stay awake, as there was no one to help her. Redblaze wasn't here. "Help me!" she whimpered. Suddenly and aching familiar scent wreathed around her. Two scents. Flamefur licked her daughter's forehead. "Almost there" she murmured, as the second cat, not starry, but real appeared, still smelling of herbs. Flarepelt gazed up at her in relief and surprise.

"Willowleaf!"

Willowleaf smiled, and nodded. "It's Willow now. My dear sister, I may have left the clan, but I am alive. I just told Redblaze to say I died. But you needed me. I went through birth alone." She stopped, and reached up, grabbing herbs, and moss with an old practised air of strength and wisdom.

"Here." She said. Flarepelt bent her head, chewing the herbs up, and licking water from the moss. Willow waited, and then sniffed the air.

"Birdflight…" she muttered, her eyes wide with surprise. She whipped around. "Flarepelt…what happened? Where! How? Birdflight?" she exclaimed. Flarepelt coughed, and yowled. "I think their coming!" Willow shook her head and checked. "Yes –"she stopped, and mewed "Push. I'll be back in a moment".

Flarepelt lifted her head slightly, then screamed as two small scraps of fur appeared. She panted, and then cleaned them gently. Willow appeared, smiling. Behind her, Flarepelt saw Birdpaw and Redblaze. Birdpaw padded up and mewed something to Willow. She nodded, looking surprised, but pleased. Redblaze looked shocked and worried, and slightly annoyed, but relieved. "What are you going to call them?" mewed Birdpaw, edging nearer. Flarepelt closed her eyes, and then opened them. One was a dark smoky tom, reminding her too much of one cat. No… she begged silently. It can't be true! They can't be his! But she could see it in them both. What will Thistlefoot think! She fretted. The second kit was a beautiful dark tabby. She looked up helplessly, and saw the med cats frowning. They know. She turned her face away and mewed "Smokekit and Darkkit" she mewed solemnly. She glanced up, but her mother had disappeared.

She looked up and saw Willow had crept away. Birdpaw paused, and then followed her. Redblaze tried to smile, but failed, and gave a long sigh instead. Suddenly Thistlefoot bounded into the den.

"Birdpaw said they'd been born. What did you name-"he trailed off, staring at the kits. He bent his head and sniffed them both. He looked up and snarled at her. "How could you! Him! He already has a mate – make that two!" However, underneath his anger, Flarepelt knew he was heartbroken. She stood up, dislodging the kits. "I'm sorry. But he…" she stopped, but Thistlefoot surprisingly pressed his face to hers. "I know. I know. I didn't spend any time with you. I didn't blame you." He licked her cheek. "But him?" he added, slightly desperately. Flarepelt sighed. "I'll tell him" she padded away, leaving Thistlefoot and Redblaze to move the kits to the nursery. Ivysong and Dappleheart were also in there; the cats who had also given birth to Ashstrike's kits. What would happen? Dappleheart used to be her best friend.

She found him by the nettle patch, eating, and he looked up. "Flarepelt" he meowed "I hope the birth went well." She stared breathlessly into his captivating Blue eyes, then shook herself "The kits are yours. Darkkit and Smokekit. You can have as much as you want to do with them." She glared at him, but didn't expect his reaction. He bowed his head and whimpered "What have I done?" He shuddered, his eyes now confused and worried. He got up and padded away, out of camp. Her gaze followed him, until he disappeared. She squeezed into the nursery. Dappleheart and Ivysong stared at her with Ice cold eyes. _StarClan what have I done?_ She thought.

**Chapter 9**

Sootclaw lay his head on his mossy bed, his leg propped up on a thicker piece. He shuffled uncomfortably, and groaned. When he went hunting at the cliffs, he had badly sprained his leg, and dragged himself back to camp. He half smiled as he remembered telling his story to the clan, and all of them gasping and marvelling at his strength and courage. Most cats might have just lain there, to wait or to die. Not him. The dark hollow had strengthened him. He glanced up and saw Redblaze wrapping rushes around his injured leg. She fumbled awkwardly, as if she was embarrassed. Sootclaw sighed and mewed "Thanks."

Redblaze blushed and grinned. "You're welcome!" she purred. Sootclaw paused, then added "How's...err. Rainflare?" Redblaze's face fell, and she muttered "She's worried about you. The kits are fine too." She glanced away and Sootclaw struggled to sit up. "Redblaze…thank you for looking after me. I know with Nightblaze, Moonflight and Icebird's deaths you've been busy." He paused, unable to say anything else. The truth was he was bored with Rainflare. He never got to see her, and the only cat he could see was Redblaze. _Tell her,_ he told himself firmly. He looked up again, and mewed "Redblaze…I have to tell you something… I have feelings for you. I know you're a med cat, and I have a mate, and I love her too…." He trailed off. Redblaze felt startled. _He loves me too! _Then she remembered Willow. _She left the clan for her love. I can't do that_. She purred instead, and soothingly meowed "I do too. But I'm a med cat, always will be. I'm sorry." She took a step back. Sootclaw paused, and then nodded understandingly. Redblaze bowed out, and padded into camp, where she heard a commotion.

Falconswoop watched in horror as Dappleheart and Ivysong yowled insults at each other, snarling and hissing. Near them, she could see Sorrelclaw, her sister, watching them with goading eyes and a smug grin.

"Crowfood eater!"

"Haughty furball!" the she cats leapt at each other in an whirling, clawing tussle. For a second no one moved. Then with a flash of gold fur, Goldtail leapt forward and pulled the she –cats apart.

"Listen! All of you- this is no time to be fighting among ourselves. Invisible enemies are rising up against us. We must prepare, and be on our guard. Ashstrike –"he added, turning to the male who caused this "- take out a patrol." He padded away, mewing instructions to several cats. Falconswoop saw her sister pad away, looking disappointed. Falconswoop dug her claws into the ground and hissed inwardly. _I hate her_, she thought.

Later that night, Falconswoop was resting in the warrior den, when she heard a twig snap outside. Wary, she got to her feet, and saw Ivysong disappearing into the med cat den. Falconswoop crouched and stealthily stalked up to the entrance. Sootclaw, Redblaze and Birdpaw were sleeping peacefully, while Ivysong picked up something from the back of the den. Hidden, Falconswoop watched as she padded out, with red berries wrapped in a leaf. _Deathberries!_ Falconswoop realized with revulsion. She stood up and pricked her ears as she heard Ivysong muttering menacingly.

"…she'll pay for this…I'll have him again…Crowfood eater…-"she suddenly looked up ruefully.

"Falconswoop, I-…err, I was-"she stuttered, scraping dirt over the berries. Falconswoop glared at her and hissed "I know what you were doing. Go" Ivysong scampered away and Falconswoop made sure the berries were buried properly. She turned and went back to her den, the burden of what she knew weighing her down.

**Chapter 10**

Sorrelclaw dug her claws into the ground, and flexed them, cleaning the dirt out between them with rapid, rough licks. She had settled down, much to Night's displeasure. The problem was, the clan was hyper alert, so she had had no chance since Flarepelt. She shuddered in shame. And even then, for some reason, she'd been unable to kill her, and ran away like a kit.

She looked up and saw Ivysong hissing something angry at Ratpaw. She got up and padded nearer, listening in.

"…idiot. Embarrassing me in front of the whole patrol…" she snarled. Ratpaw stood boldly, almost bored, as he listened. Ivysong snarled and lashed out, missing his face by inches. Ratpaw squealed, and shot backwards. Ivysong advanced, hissing.

Sorrelclaw leapt forward and snarled "that's enough, Ivy_stink_!" she laughed jeeringly. Ivysong growled, and replied smoothly "Trying to get into trouble, little Sorrel_paw_!" Sorrelclaw and Ivysong leapt into a fight. Sorrelclaw felt the fire in Ivysong and suddenly felt her face slashed with only a flick of Ivysong's paw. Sorrelclaw tripped Ivysong up, pinning her down. Sorrelclaw almost bent down to give Ivysong a killing bite, then remembered the whole clan was watching. Goldtail appeared seizing hold of her scruff in powerful jaws, and then tossed her back like a bothersome kit. Sorrelclaw got to her feet, as Ivysong did. Without a word, Sorrelclaw motioned for Ratpaw to follow her with a quick flick of her tail, and then padded through the entrance, the rest of the clan looking on in surprise. Sorrelclaw looked over her shoulder at her sister, and was shocked and shaken by the force of hatred in her gaze._ What's up with her? So I got into a fight with Ivysong! She shouldn't even be friends with that cat! _She thought.

Later that night, Sorrelclaw stretched wincing as she felt her muscles screech in protest. She glanced around warily before padding to see night. Ever since Icebird had followed her, she had made sure to be careful. She stopped, as she heard the rustle of leaves under paws she looked around, and caught a sense of Ivysong's scent Sorrelclaw turned around to go back to sleep, then an idea flashed in her mind. _If Ivysong wanted to follow her; let her_. Sorrelclaw crept forward, deliberately acting mysterious. She heard a grunt as Ivysong followed her out of camp, scratched by a twig. Sorrelclaw broke into a run, splashing through puddles near the river. She slowed, and heard Ivysong slow behind her. Then she continued, confidently padding through the winding paths.

A while later, she reached the Twolegplace, wading through the twoleg rubbish. Soon, she reached the Deathclan camp, and saw Night waiting for her. "Come with me." He ordered. Sorrelclaw paused. _I didn't have time to tell him about Ivysong!_ She thought angrily. She followed, and saw him squeeze under a thorn bush. She wriggled under, growling and yelping, then came up. A pile of rocks glistened with silver, bathed in moonlights was at the centre, surrounded by even denser thorn bushes. A tiny stream gurgled through, and tall trees loomed over her.

"Welcome to Deathclan" he laughed, and in a heartbeat, he was on top of Rockpile, his eerie yellow eyes gleaming. As he stood there, Sorrelclaw noticed the thundering rain. Suddenly he paused, flattened his ears and became perfectly quiet. Sorrelclaw did the same, crouching in the shadows. She watched, her heart leaping in cruel anticipation. Ivysong struggled through and padded forwards, glancing about. Stealthy as a shadow, Sorrelclaw stalked behind her, blocking off the entrance. Without any warning, Night leapt down, his eyes open and glowing once more Ivysong squealed, and kicked angrily. Sorrelclaw jumped and clawed Ivysong's back, racking up fur in strips. Ivysong yowled, and faced Sorrelclaw, her eyes widening in surprise. With a snarl of undisguised hatred, Sorrelclaw leapt at her, pinning her down. Ivysong struggled, until Night padded up and bent his head to bite her throat. Sorrelclaw stopped him, her tail brushing his face warningly. She lent close and hissed "you took my father away. You caused al the pain. Now…that will end. If only all the other deaths…caused by me, were as useful." Growling, she slashed her claws across Ivysong's throat and leapt up onto Rockpile and stood beside him. She felt a fire of satisfaction burn behind her eyes as she looked down. She laughed pleasurably and flexed her claws. As she watched Ivysong struggle and choke, she turned to Night, and by the dip of his head, she knew she had earned her place as deputy.

**Chapter 11**

Falconswoop curled up in her nest, sharing tongues with Ivysong. Falconswoop felt her mother's glare, but she ignored it. No matter what had happened, Ivysong had always tried to be nice to her.

Ivysong yawned tiredly, and mewed sleepily "Goodnight Falconswoop". Falconswoop meowed goodnight to her as well, and curled up peacefully. Later that night, she heard Ivysong get up, and creep out, but half asleep, she didn't bother to follow her. She was still resting when Jayheart suddenly kicked her. She leapt up and hissed angrily Whipping around, she saw Jayheart tossing and turning. Sensing something was wrong, she poked him with one paw. He whined and his eyes snapped open. He struggled, backing away.

"Hey! It's me!" she whispered, hurt. He stopped, and gasped, his eyes wide. "Something's wrong!" he jumped up, and his eyes searched the gloomy den. "Where's Sorrelclaw…and Ivysong!" he asked, urgently and suspiciously. Falconswoop shrugged, and answered "I never know where Sorrelclaw is… she's always off somewhere" she added in her head _maybe killing if she gets the chance_. "But Ivysong left only a little while ago, I think". Jayheart nodded a couple of times, and then left the den. Falconswoop paused, and then called softly "Wait for me!"

Soon, they were following the two missing cat's scent trails. Falconswoop felt cold, and fear and confusion sent shivers up her back. _What will happen to Ivysong?_ She panicked. They reached the Twolegplace, where dirty puddle s of foul smelling water and twoleg rubbish littered the paths. Jayheart flicked his tail to her chest, and warningly ducked down. "Follow" he crouched and stalked over to a bunch of thorn bushes. Falconswoop awkwardly followed, avoiding a broken bunch of rubbish.

As they edged nearer, Falconswoop peered through a gap in the branches. She gasped at what she saw. Ivysong was fighting for her life. A black cat with eerie yellow eyes leapt down on her, and Ivysong kicked him away angrily. To Falconswoop's horror, she saw Sorrelclaw, her own sister, jump also, claw and rake her and pin her down. The black cat got to his feet and bent his head over Ivysong's neck. Falconswoop crouched, ready to rush to her aid, but Jayheart held her down. "They'd kill us. They're too good. Ivysong must have been training somewhere to stand up for them for that long". Falconswoop struggled against him, and then lay still. Without warning, suddenly Sorrelclaw slashed Ivysong's throat two times, before leaping onto the rock pile. Night was already there, and together, they looked down with evil and pleasure in their eyes. Falconswoop almost yowled out, her emotions bubbling inside her. Ivysong cried out for help, once, twice, then her head fell to the ground, and she laid still, her white pelt stained scarlet. Falconswoop closed her eyes, feelings of hatred, grief, anger and sadness clouding her thoughts. She looked up, her eyes tear stained, and saw Jayheart staring, his jaw set and determined.

Falconswoop returned to looking through the gap and spotted them leaving through a gap in the bushes nearby. Falconswoop ducked into her hiding place deeper, and watched them pad away. Immediately, she dived into the gap they had been through and rasped her tongue over Ivysong's cheek. Jayheart quietly picked her up, dragging her gently by the scruff. Falconswoop followed, an indescribable feeling pouring through her. _My sister, you will regret this_, she thought.

Falconswoop stood on high rock, staring at the clan below her. They waited in suspense and bristled fur. She cleared her throat and stared at the assembled cats. Goldtail and Dawnstar stood beside her. She felt courage by their presence. She stared across at Ivysong's still body, masked in dawn's light. Jayheart eagerly nodded her on. She stepped forward, and mewed "As you know, I left camp, with Jayheart, following a scent trail. We returned with Ivysong. Dead" She grew confidence and mewed louder "Sorrelclaw killed her. She killed all of the dead cats. Nightblaze, Moonflight, Icebird… he told me everything, but I kept it a secret because she was my sister. I regret it now. She is a member of Deathclan, and is trying to destroy Dawnclan". She stopped, and stared as cats yowled in grief and shock. Falconswoop looked up and saw Goldtail, who murmured "Well said, youngster." Falconswoop backed off, and watched as Dawnstar, looking shocked and confused, motioned for Goldtail to speak. He padded forward and ordered "She will be back soon. Let her believe nothing is wrong- then we will force her away." Immediately Goldtail leapt down and sorted the cats out, placing some on guard, and others around the clearing. Suddenly, a vice rang out, low and sharp. "She's coming!"

Falconswoop gulped and stared breathlessly at the tunnel entrance._ What will happen?_ She thought.

**Chapter 12**

Sorrelclaw entered camp casually and glanced around her. She watched the cats share tongues and talk together calm and peaceful. She felt Ratpaw gasp behind her. She turned her head, her eyes narrowed, then saw his eyes widening in astonishment. He opened his mouth, and then shook his head in panic. She followed his gaze, and saw a white cat laid out in the camp. _Ivysong. They knew._ She turned to run, but saw the cats that had guarded the camp blocked the entrance, as did the rest of the cats, who had been pretending moments earlier_. How?_ She thought, crouching and lashing her tail. "What is the meaning of this?" she cried. Falconswoop padded in front of her, staring down at her sister. "Don't pretend, Sorrelclaw! I know. We all do. "Goldtail leapt onto high rock and yowled "Sorrelclaw. We know you are responsible for the deaths of Nightblaze, Icebird, Ivysong and Moonflight-"

"But Moonflight died of badger wounds!" came a cry from the crowd. Birdpaw stepped forward, Jayheart nodding at her encouragingly. "I-I think I know what happened there…I mean- our deathberries supply – we only keep a few- and they were gone. All of them. We found it out just after Moonflight's death" she stepped back into he crowd, looking embarrassed and scared. Goldtail nodded and continued "What have you got to say in your defence?"

Sorrelclaw straightened up and meowed "Why should I? I am one of the best fighters in the forest. I proved that by killing all those cats. They were necessary, and worthless. I regret I could not kill one cat"; she turned to look at Flarepelt, who gasped. Thistlefoot stood closer to her, licking her forehead.

"What will happen to her now?" Dawnpaw asked her eyes wide and cautious.

"Kill her!"  
>"Blind her!"<p>

"Drive her away!"

The clan jeered and hissed. Sorrelclaw flattened her ears, trying to hide a growing fear. To her relief, Ratpaw pressed his pelt against hers. _He's with me_. She thought. For the first time, the clan spotted him and became quiet as Blazestreak padded forward. "Ratpaw, how can you stay with her! She killed your mother!" they heard a murmur ripple through the crowd, of agreement.

Ratpaw ignored her, his cheek brushing against Sorrelclaw's as the clan closed in. Sorrelclaw frantically looked around for her mother, but she was bearing down on her too, claws unsheathed. "Wait! What about the rest of you! Come with me, and you'll get much better pickings with me then them!" she looked around, but Firepaw, Sootclaw, Ashstrike, among others, looked away.

"Traitors!" she growled.

"Enough!" yowled Goldtail. And with one order, they all pounced forwards, slashing and scratching with claws and teeth, until she and Ratpaw were pushed back towards the entrance together, they turned and sprinted, trying to outrun the group of cats that followed them, snarling. Sorrelclaw looked over her shoulder, and gasped as she saw her sister glaring at her, slashing her side. Sorrelclaw felt betrayal well up inside her, like the tears of anger in her eyes.

Soon, they were at the border and they cats who had followed them slowed to a halt. Glancing over her shoulder, Sorrelclaw looked back at the clan territories. "One day… it will be mine" she hissed, mostly to herself. Ratpaw nudged her side, and together, they reached the dark alleyway. As she entered, she immediately bristled. More cats were here. As she glanced around, Night stepped out of the shadows, a band of brawny, scarred cats behind him. A ginger tom, small but strong stood near him.

"Welcome, my deputy. Why are you back so soon?" his voice sounded like the growl of a monster. Ratpaw shook slightly beside her. She turned, unnerved like him, then turned back, and meowed strongly "They found out. We are starting permanently here". Night must have been shocked, but he didn't show it in more than a twitch of his whiskers.

"Where are the others? The dark hollow cats? There must be more" he growled. Ratpaw and Sorrelclaw shook their heads "None came. They ignored us, and turned on their own" she informed. One of the rogues snarled, and a mutter was taken up by the cats around them. Night looked furious. He turned and padded away, yowling "When we take over, Sorrelclaw, they shall die."

Sorrelclaw followed him, and then stopped as the ginger tom approached her. "I'm Claw." He mewed," and these are my friends, Sunset, Misty Fang, Mabaya, Euwal, Fight and Battlestone, among others..."

Sorrelclaw nodded. "Together, Deathclan will bring down the clans. Together."

**Chapter 13**

Willow curled comfortably up in her den, Tiger beside her. He nudged their kits, old enough to be clan apprentices, and mewed "I'm going hunting. See you soon!" she nodded and lazily got up. Life was so simple. The stress and pressure of the clan had taken too much effort. Now, here she was, with kits and a mate, with a wonderful life, one that had never even been in her wildest dreams. She supposed her family and friends had mourned her, but Redblaze looked after them well. Ash leapt up and tugged on her ear, while Fawn mewed in her ear.

"Can we go play in the barn? Please?" they whined. Reluctant, but too sleepy to care, she nodded, and mumbled "Be good. Stay away from the rogues." Any rogues or loners that didn't have their own dens slept in the abandoned barn. Some were pleasant, but others horrible. She lifted her head, her eyes heavy with sleep. The one bad thing about this life was she was kept awake by kits every night.

She lay her head down on the soft moss again, and slept.

"Willow! I found the kits in the barn – about to be taught death blows!"

Her eyes snapped open. "Wha..?-! Who?" she hissed. Tiger paused, and meowed "Night, my brother. He used to be called Lion. He changed his name when he restarted Deathclan."

"Deathclan? That needed ages ago, when I was a kit!"She mewed, shivering at the thought of the crazy leader, Ratstar.

"Yes" he mewed solemnly. "They've been killing cats as well. He was boasting about it" his tone was disgusted. "And he wanted to recruit our kits! Kits! I ask you!" he sighed, then added "I told him no way." Willow rubbed her cheek against his. Worried, she mewed "Which cats?"

Tiger paused, and mewed "I don't know. Clan cats."

Immediately, she got up and mewed in panic "I'll be back. Later!"

She ran as fast as she could, into the clan territory.

The tunnel entrance. _Starclan no… they would find out everything. Everything._ Tear of pain welled in her eyes, but a strong feeling of determination and worry drove her forward. She entrance rustled, and she shook her dappled pelt free of thorns. It seemed no one noticed for a second. Then –

"Willowleaf!"

"Willowleaf – you're dead!"

"You're alive!"

Warm bodies pressed against her, and tongues lapped at her cheeks. She closed her eyes, the scents of her father, her sister, everyone around her familiar.

"Willowleaf – what in Starclan!" Dawnstar exclaimed, her eyes filled with anger_. Anger?_ Suddenly, Willow realized something. A suspicion, a fear, a lingering scent of death. It was true. All of it. Shakily, she mewed "I-I… wanted to see the clan. I heard – about the..-the… murders" she trailed off, as the gazes that had been friendly a heartbeat earlier now turned to angry glares. Dawnstar continued to stare her down.

"And?" she hissed. Something was different about her. Willow detected waves of grief and madness coming off her. She was alone, and in her mind, she was as small and confused as a blind newborn kit. She swallowed, and mewed "I left the clan in capable paws. I fell in love, and I know now StarClan shaped my destiny. I helped this clan before, and I wish to do so again." She paused silently, as she met Birdpaw's eyes. _Like you._ She added silently.

Goldtail padded forward, the sun bouncing off his golden pelt. "Help?" he replied, curious.

"Yes" her voice rose, confident. "I live in the Twolegplace, and on words of other loners and rogues, I found out something. Something important." She closed her eyes, feeling the mingled emotions of her fromer clanmates fill the air with tension.

"I can see that cats have died. And Deathclan killed them"

Shocked gasps. Dawnstar wailed.

Goldtail bristled, and snarled. "Deathclan! It is no more! We destroyed it when we destroyed Ratstar. Deathclan's members are all dead!" Willow nodded, but secretly thought of the old Deathclan apprentice only a fox length from her. Ashstrike. Then a second voice, Falconswoop, spoke up.

"Deathclan didn't kill them, Sorrelclaw did!" the clan chorused in agreement. Suddenly, she noticed some cats were missing. Nightblaze, Moonflight, Icebird…and Ivysong. Falconswoop had always been friends with her. Maybe that was why feelings of hatred towards Sorrelclaw were so strong in her.

"It has been restarted" she continued, as the clan listened in hushed silence. "The leader is night, and he obviously got Sorrelclaw to do his dirty work for him, and kill of the fine warriors. He has amassed a clan of trained, fight worthy rogues, and I think he will plan to destroy the clan forever." She finished in silence, each cat stunned. Then the hubble began.

"We're going to DIE!"

"How many cats?"

"How will we fight them off?"

"They killed us one by one!"

"We're going to DIE!"

Goldtail leapt up to where Danwstar stood, trembling and raised a paw for silence.

"Let it not be forgotten we have beaten Deathclan before! Are we mice, scared and frightened! No! We have the strongest, noblest warriors, who will fight to protect their home! Moonflight, Icebird, Ivysong and Nightblaze will be avenged! We will punish them for their crimes! We will make them pay for this! We will fight, and we will win!" his voice boomed thought the crowd, and a cheer went up. Willow looked on bravely, and mewed to her sister "I will help." Flarepelt nodded, and pressed her pelt against her sisters. "We will win!" she yowled, joining in with the clan. Willow watched the clan, hope relit. _We will._

**Chapter 14**

Cinderbreeze stood beside Thunderstripe worriedly, and mewed "How many cats are there?" He shrugged, and padded away from her to sit away from the others. She followed him for a couple of pawsteps and turned away sadly. Ever since finding out about his heritage, Sunclan, and Moonclan parents and how he had been brought up in Dawnclan because he hadn't any milk in Moonclan and there wasn't any nursing queens. He had left the clan briefly to get to know his parents, but had decided to come back.

Willow was weaving through the crowd, heading towards the med cat den. Cinderbreeze darted forward, and poked her with her tail. Willow turned and looked at her. "Yes?" she mumbled, her eyes full of worry. "Well, how many cats are there?" she demanded, her tail lashing slightly. Willow looked at her, and mewed "When I said clan… all of the clan's put together, I'd say." Cinderbreeze gasped, but Willow silenced her. "Don't tell her" her eyes suddenly glazed over, and she padded away. Cinderbreeze felt her heart pump painfully, and she shook in fright. How could they beat all of them? They were just one clan! She fretted. On shaky legs, she brushed past everyone, and shoved her way straight to her den. She curled up, and gazed into the shadows corners. Yawning, she closed her eyes, and was suddenly filled with starlight.

_She jumped up, but as she did so, she realized this was not the warrior den. She thrashed in fear, as the wind whistled silently through these hunting grounds. And then she saw them._

_Three Starclan cats were watching her. _

_She gulped, and licked her chest in embarrassment that they had seen her jumping about like a kit trying to catch its tail. _

_They reached her, and she gasped. Nightblaze was there, so was Icebird and Moonflight. She realized quickly that Ivysong wasn't there, and as she opened her mouth to ask where she was, Moonflight stepped forward and mewed, in a voice full of star, and glowing light, "She did not want to come." Nightblaze stepped forward too, and he met her gaze steadily. Icebird followed suite, and whispered "You are the cat of the prophecy. The Thundering Cinders will save dawn from the darkest of nights._

_Night! She thought, remembering the Deathclan leader's name. _That meant… _me? _

"_But how? How can I save Dawn? I'm not that good a fighter, so how can I beat a whole four clans worth of cats!" she yowled. Nightblaze padded away from her with a nod to Moonflight and Icebird. She whipped around, but he was gone. _

_Moonflight smiled at her, and mewed "You cannot beat Deathclan alone. But you can beat them together."_

_Together?" she repeated, thoughts racing like monsters through her head. She thought of the words of the prophecy, and mewed slowly "If I'm Cinders, then who's the Thunder?" as she said the words, Nightblaze appeared again, another cat beside him. Slowly, they walked, until she recognised Thunderstripe. He looked surprised, but when he saw her, she felt him flood with relief. _

"_Cinderbreeze!" he rushed forwards and purred. As he reached her, she saw the three cats begin to fade. "Wait! How can we beat them? We're just two cats form one clan!" but as contemplated her own words, she realized that wasn't true. She met Thunderstripe's gaze and gasped in realization. _

She awoke, and bounded to her feet. Cats were already up and moving. As Thunderstripe clambered to his feet beside her, Cinderbreeze heard Goldtail speaking rapidly to the senior warriors. Pricking her ears, she padded out, and saw the clearing filled with warriors, bristling and sharpening claws. Goldtail leapt on the leader's rock, and yowled the clan summons.

Cinderbreeze wriggled among the clan and looked up at Goldtail. The entire clan must be in the one tiny area, completely clear of the dens around them. She strained to hear, pelts pressing against her. Thunderstripe kept prodding her and trying to hiss stuff in her ear. She swatted him away, but the clan broke up.

"We're attacking at moon high!" Dawnpaw mewed excitedly. Cinderbreeze froze. "What?" Dawnpaw bounded away before she could finish, and whipped around to face Thunderstripe finally.

He looked at her excitedly, and gestured her to follow him.

She followed him for what seemed like moons, and kept asking him what he was doing, but he refused to answer. Uncomfortable, she soon noticed they were heading toward the Moonclan border. He sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws. "We must save the clan! We can't fight alone! I'm getting help, and we have to do it together. Really." He licked her cheek awkwardly and mumbled "I need you to help me. I was only made a warrior a moon ago. Leaders won't listen to me". She msiled at him, and replied "Let's go."

**Chapter 15**

Goldtail padded forward, Dawnstar at his side. His gold fur brushed against her tawny, and they rest of the clan followed behind them. "We'll be ok" he promised, twining their tails softly. Danwstar blanked, walking unsteadily. Behind him, he could see everyone jostling to form a protective huddle, warriors on the outside, and the weaker cats inside. Suddenly, the bushes rustled, and to his surprise, Cinderbreeze and Thunderstripe padded through, shaking dirt of their pelts.

"Cinderbreeze, Thunderstripe, what are you doing?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. The bushes rustled again. This time, several dozen cats pored through, to mix with Dawnclan. Hisses and growls faded as the other clans wove around them.

"We brought help" mumbled Thunderstripe simply.

After a short while, they reached the Gathering place, and it was there, they saw Deathclan. The swarmed over a place, filled with peace. Now, they saw rogues, brawny and stupid, forming lines across the moon dappled grass, and on top of the leaders' rock, a large, black tom cat, his eerie yellow eyes surveying the clearing. As they watched, Sorrelclaw padded up to him, Ratpaw at her side. She unsheathed her claws and glared down at them.

The four leaders stepped forward, twilight, dawn, sun and moon combined. A few seconds of silence, and at a flick of their ears, it was sliced with tooth and claw as the clans leapt into battle. Withering, claw flashing tussles of fur and teeth filled the clearing, while individual cats ran to find opponents.

Night was heading towards the thick of the fighting, where the four leaders were. Moonstar leapt down, and slashed at him, knocking the tom to the ground, before vanishing into the heaving mass of cats. Night disappeared briefly, and Goldtail was knocked down by a huge white time, he growled and kicked him away, clawing at his face, and raking his belly. The tom leaped away, bleeding. He struggled to his paws, and saw Goldenfur under a death blow. He leapt forward, but Adderstrike got there first, bashing him away. He nudged a glowing Goldenfur away, and together, they sprung into the fight once more.

He whipped around as he heard a startled yowl. Blackfrost of Moonclan was lying dead at Sorrelclaw's claws. He growled and lunged towards her, but she vanished. He spun on his back paws, and spotted Tiger, Willow's mate, clawing at a ginger she cat. Dawnpaw and Sunfoot fought together, near Wolfstorm and Dewpaw. He heard a screech, and with a jolt, recognised it as Dawnstar.

Sorrelclaw raked her claws down Blazestreak's ear and leapt away to slash Tidestar. She tried to fight her way closer to the Dawnclan leader, but was frustrated because she couldn't find her. Several rogues had already run away, weakening the fighting force. She ran, ducked and dived, and skidded to a halt as an agonized screech form the other side of the clearing reached her ears. That was where the fighting was thickest. She hurried over, and collided with Goldtail. Both of them were heading for it. They ignored each other, and then Sorrelclaw recognised it was Dawnstar yowling. Night had pinned her, and was ready to bite her neck. She withered beneath him, clawing frantically at his belly, while he lowered his head. Sorrelclaw lengthened her stride, but Ashstrike got there first. He landed in front of night, and Sorrelclaw met his icy blue gaze. _Dark hollow Father! Kill her! _ She silently yowled. He stared at her for a second, then leapt with a leap worthy of a lion, and bit deeply into the back of Night's neck. He struggled for a second, then went limp. He withdrew his head, blood trickling down his chin. Blood roared in her ears, and every cat around her blurred. A cold, familiar voice and scents wreathed around her, and the low raspy voice snarled in her ears. Night. She bounded forward, until she was standing opposite Ashstrike. "Fool!" she yowled. "You could have been a _leader_!" he looked his daughter in the eyes, and turned tail. She sprang after him; but was hit down by Sootclaw. "You killed Ivysong!" he cried, and raked his claws down her face. She kicked him away, blood streaming down her cheek. Determined, she raced after Dawnstar, her claws unsheathed and ready to kill.

"Ratscar!" she froze as she saw him and Dawnstar, battling to the death, he raked his claws at her throat, while Dawnstar slashed his belly with her paws. The mad glint in her eyes was gone, and she was fighting with all her strength. One moment, a cat barged in front of her, the next; both Ratscar and Dawnstar were lying, death nearing them. She rushed to him, and crouched beside her. Blood poured from his neck, and he choked and gasped for breath. She licked his cheek and whispered softly "Ratscar…I'm having your kits" for a second, he gave a rusty purr, before his eyes closed and his head fell back. Biting back tears, she stumbled away, in time to see Goldtail and Dawnstar murmuring last words. She closed her eyes, peaceful, and Goldtail wailed. He stared at her for a second more, and then leapt on the gathering rock.

"Stop!"

The fighting stopped, and as the clans froze where they stood. Slowly, very slowly they retreated, dragging the dead and injured away. Sorrelclaw paused, and then saw Falconswoop padding towards her. Eagerly, she leapt forward. "Join me sister! I can make you a leader-" Falconswoop interrupted her, eyes narrowed, and hissed "Sister? Me? Never, Sorrelclaw!" Sorrelclaw watched as he sister bounded away to help the injured. Sorrelclaw watched as her clan withdrew, and yowled, so all could hear.

"I will come back, and the clans will be mine!"

**Epilogue**

Goldstar sat proud on the leader's rock, a purr in his throat. Two moons had passed, and there were new warriors, new queens and kits. Goldenfur, Dawnmist and Cinderbreeze were expecting kits, and new life was blossoming everywhere. Except Sorrelclaw's frequent border raids were a problem, but the clans were peaceful. He closed his eyes, his heart giving a painful twang as he remembered Dawnstar's parting words. He loved her, but he knew she would be happy, together at last with Jaytail. He looked up at the stars, his eyes shining as he imagined the glorious future of his clan.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finally done! I'll be working on a sequel soon. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
